Applicators for use with skin care compositions, for example, facial skin care compositions, are well known. Typically, the applicators are compact in size (for ease of use), are designed to be aesthetically pleasing, and often provide some sensory benefit. Depending on the specific target area of application, the applicator may be formed of different material and/or may have a different shape. For example, applicators for use around the eye are frequently made with rounded edges and of solid metal—the rounded edges provide for smooth application, whereas the solid metal provides a nice cooling effect for the skin.
Some applicators are designed to provide additional benefits. For example, WO 2011/156869 describes a magnetic device used to apply a skin or hair care composition to a user's skin or hair. The magnetic device provides enhanced penetration of certain actives provided in the composition. Various forms of device are described in WO 2011/156869, for example in the form of an adhesive dressing to be applied to skin, or as a brush for application of the composition to hair. In all cases, the device is focused on the technical challenges associated with how best to enable interaction between the magnet embedded in the device and the skin or hair care composition without considering other factors related to application of products to skin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator that provides multiple benefits of enhancing penetration of actives together with providing an enhanced sensory feel.